The hidden face
by Novak's Sins
Summary: A murder is on the loose and takes the eyes, tongue, and fingers of his victims, the murder takes people's lives, but only a certain type of people, only the ones who hurt others, will the murder get caught or keep his killing going.


"Emily, can i ask you a question?'' I said, Emily's eyes widen, and as i got down on one knee, " will you Emily low, let me...Murder you?" I smirked and grabbed my knife and swong it at her thoat, slicing it, as blood spilled on the gound, she fell to the floor, I held my knife and stabbed her many times, but never hit an important organ,she was alive and i started to cut her fingers, then taking her eyes out, still alive, she groaned so loud that someone heard, I grabbed her tongue, and smirked again, "well it was nice know you, bitch" I cut her tongue out, sirens started to come up the street, I left a note and left...

"Another murder was found today in a back alley, Emily low, was found dead, a note was lefted at her side..."

I stopped at the steps and smirked, 'well my artwork is famous' I walked to his side, "the note saying 'I'm Emily low and i killed my baby brother to be the center of attention.' along of this note, Emily's eyes, tongue and finger were missing until an hour later, they were found, the tongue had been bitten, john to you now..."

"Alex, can you believe this, some killer is freaking brutal, and its scary." I turned Ryan to face and I kissed him, "You have nothing to worry about, I wont let anyone hurt you."

Ryan smiled but then made a concerned look, "Shouldn't you be at class?" he asked then I looked at the clock, I didnt realize what time it was and left quicker than I can run, i came to a stop, "There you are Mr.Jones, you're late to my class, what's your excuse?" I stared at him, "There's no excuse." he looked at me and turned to back to the board.

"Psst, Alex you heard about the murder, right?" i nodded, she turned back at the teacher, "Kaylee, meet me in the back of the school, you know the woods or an alley, whatever you decide."

"Alley." she responded, when school ended, i went to the alley and waited, pretenting to blush, she saw me and waved, and smiled, her thin fingers, the eyes that she sees everything, "Hey, kaylee, i have something to confess to you...i'm." I paused and looked at her then I smirked, "im the murder." she just stood there and she thought i was playing around but I gripped my knife and swong it at her neck, she held her neck and tried to run, I cut the back of her knees and started to dig in...

when finished, i looked at her and left a note beside her, and walked away, i bit a part of the tongue, and stared at the school, I don't think she will here tomorrow, my started phone to vibrate, I flipped it off and it was Ryan, I answered.

"Hey, Ryan"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at lora's cafe, why you asking?"

"Well, I need to talk to you

can I meet you there?"

"Yeah, no problem"

Then I hung up, I got out the clothes and ran, as soon as I got to lora's cafe, I sat at the table near a window, "Hi, im aggie and what can i get you?" Aggie said with a smile on her face, "Coffee" Aggie wrote it down, "Will that be it?" i nodded, she left, she had done something bad, When Ryan arrived, he looked around the place and saw me, he walked toward me and pulled his chair and sat down, "Ryan, When are we going to get surious?" he asked quietly, " I don't know, I guess now since school is off, for a week." he looked at me and made a big happy smile, "Good!" he said cheerfully.

I paid for our coffee and I grabbed his hand and we left, we stayed close together until we got home, I needed a shower, "Hey Ryan do you think you can make dinner?" he nodded his head, i smiled and went to the restroom, then locked it.

Thank the lord, he didn't smell the blood, I sighed, I'd usually come straight home and take a shower but he wanted to meet, I took off my clothes and turned the shower on, when it was warm, I went in, i looked at my feet and saw the blood going down the drain, I wonder what would happen if I ran into Slenderman, yes, He's real, but there are many more to me they are nothing but misfits.

knocking was at the door, "Hey, Alex do you want any rice." Ryan asked, "Yes." I replied, he walked away, I turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel, once I dried my skin and got dressed, I put the towel on my neck, to keep my collar dry, "Dinner's ready!" Ryan yelled happily, we both sat down and started eating, we switched the Tv on, with another news report, me and Ryan watched it.

"Alex, another person came in today, missing a kidney." I looked at him, "Another? isn't that the 13th one this year?" he nodded, I sighed and I couldn't believe that the man was still out there, how scary.

"Goodnight Ryan." Ryan smiled and closed his eyes.

 **Ryan's pov**

"goodnight Ryan." I smiled and closed my eyes, 3 hours later, I heard Alex moving around, I opened my eyes and he was wearing all black, what was he doing? then something lit up and saw he had a knife, I closed my eyes harder, What is he going to do with that knife?! I softened my eyes when he got closer, he push some of my hair back and kissed my forehead, "I'm doing this for you, don't worry..." Alex said softly, and walked to the door, paused then lefted, I opened my eyes and start to worry what was he planning.

I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep, when I woke up, he was asleep next to me and I got up and got dressed for work, I walked to the kitchen and set my coffee to be made, I grabbed the romote and switched the tv on, "another murder was found today by lora's cafe, Victim's name is Aggie Croe, a 23 year old woman..."

Alex walked in right when my coffee finished, "Morning Ryan, sleep well?" Alex asked not smiling, I nodded my head, He walked toward me and I never moved my head from the tv, "I know you were awake last night." he said in my ear, it felt like my heart stopped, my eyes widen, was I going to die?

"I'm not going to kill you or hurt you, I love you, Ryan. always." Alex said softly, he put his hands on my hips and started to grip them hard to the point that I couldn't stand, Then I was on the floor, on the verge of tears, "What are you going to do to me." I said worriedly, he shook his head, he held my hand, and just stared at me, " I won't hurt you, ever."

 **Alex's Pov**

I looked straight into his eyes and stood straight up, "besides, I love your family, and they treat me right, unlike mine." Ryan's face stayed stiff, then he spoke, "I-I thought you said your family was dead?" I smirked and nodded my head, "Of course, they aren't coming back ever.", Ryan looked down at the floor, then he started to cry, " Don't hurt my family, please!" He cried, I sighed, "I won't hurt your family, unless you say something to the cops." Ryan's face started to get red, I rolled my eyes, "Look, I have school, and your making me pissed, and don't be late for work." I grabbed my bag, and looked back at him and closed the door behind me, cops were everywhere, I went to the back alley to take a shortcut, a figure was standing in front of me, then something stabbed in my stomach, I smirked, "What do you think you're doing?" when the knife was pulled from my stomach, a red substance was pouring on the floor, I felt myself drifting away and fell to the floor, "Next time, I will kill you..." Then black.

I started to hear sirens in the distance, "Hey, sir are you alright?" a woman's said, I opened my eyes and saw her, by my side, "There he is! Hurry" a man yelled, I looked over at them, I wanted to run but I can't, "Sir, can you hear us?" I tried to nod my head, but failed to do so.

Then I blacked out again, when I woke up again, Ryan was by my bedside and he smiled, "I've been waiting for you to wake up, I sitched your stomach, but you made me worry!" He started to cry, and I held him close to me and told the man I love, "I'm sorry to make you worry, Ryan." I said with a soft voice, he held my hand close to his heart, and it was beating slow and skipping, I looked back up at him, "Ryan, I swear I won't worry you, Ever again." I said with a smile, a very weak smile, and feel asleep, Ryan was saying something but I heard mumbling.

 **Author's note**

 _Enjoying it so far?_

 _follow the story, each chapter is going to be long, and hope you love the story._

 _BYE!_


End file.
